Accidentaly, Maybe
by Audrey Whyte
Summary: Tony's sister, Emily, has just woken up from her 2 year a coma. Told she was in a car accident, Emily goes looking for clues. Constantly questioning herself, if a car accident was really the source of her coma, she turns to her boss for answers. Set during the 1st Iron Man movie.


Tony appeared up above the horizon of the sandy hill, seconds later followed by helicopters. "Heeey," Tony yelled waving his hand in the air. "Ahahah." He laughed waving with one arm as he jumped up and down and yelled, "Yeeeah!" Then fell to his knees holding up a peace sign.

The helicopter landed and Rhodey climbed out and ran towards Tony followed by four other men. "How was the fun-vee?" He asked Tony. He put his right hand on Tony's left shoulder and crouched down in front of Tony as he sat on the ground. "Next time you ride with me okay?" He said and gave Tony a one armed hug with his right arm.

The woman woke up gasping, and as she looked around the room confused. She was in a hospital room she realized, and that she was hooked up to an IV drip and heart monitor which produced a steady beat. She was still confused and she panicked making the heart monitor speeding up a little, then ripped the IV from her arm and the heart monitor from her finger and threw them to the ground. She slid her legs of the side of the bed, rested her head in her hands and silently cried. The door of her room opened and a nurse rushed in.

"What's wrong?" The nurse asked worriedly.

"I'm so confused." The woman sobbed.

"Alright. I'm going to ask you a few simple questions." The nurse told her and after a nod from the woman, she began her questions. "Do you know what year it is?"

"No." The woman said shaking her head, sobbing.

"Do you know where you are?" The nurse asked her.

"I don't know, a hospital?" She said unsure, and wiped the tears off her face.

"That's right." The nurse said, smiling and nodding her head. "Do you know what you're name is?"

The woman lifted up her head, looking into the nurses eyes. "Emily Stark."

I had been told that I had been in a coma for 2 years after a car accident. I waited for Pepper, Tony's PA and my best friend, to arrive at the hospital so she could bring me some clothes and take me home.

I looked up as I heard a knock on the door and smiled as i saw Pepper standing there. "Hey Pepper." She said.

"Emily. It's good to see you awake." She said walking up to me and hugging me. "He was really worried about you, you know that?" She asked me rhetorically.

"It's Tony, Pepper, what else do you expect?" I told her. "I'll be back in a minute so I can change, and then we can be on our way home."

She smiled at me in answer and I went to change. When I walked out of the bathroom Pepper stood there with my jacket and held it out for me to take. I smiled at her in thanks and we walked out of my hospital room. I started walking over to the nurses desk but Pepper stopped me from doing so and we started walking again.

"I've already checked you out so don't worry about it." She told me.

"Alright thanks Pepper." I said as we walked out the front doors of the hospital. The black Rolls Royce pulled up and Happy got out and opened the back door for Pepper and I. We smiled in thanks and climbed into the car and Happy shut the door behind us, then got into the car and started to drive. I leaned my head back and sighed in exasperation. "I can't wait to go home."

"About that," Pepper started. "There's one quick stop we have to make."

"Alright make it quick, I feel as if something is wrong and I want to check out a few stuff at home." I told her.

"I'll try to make it short, I can't promise anything though." She replied.

After a few minutes the car came to a spot and Pepper climbed out the open door and then popped her head in and told me to stay there. I waited in the car for maybe about ten to fifteen minutes before Pepper climbed back into the car in the seat beside me and unexpected to me, Tony climbed into the other side of the car so that I was sitting in between the two of them.

Tony finally looked over at me and his eyes widened in surprise. "Ho-how? I thought you were in a coma?"

"Yeah I was, just woke up yesterday morning." I said looking over at him. "What happened to you?" I asked motioning to the scars on his face and the sling on his right arm.

"I was kidnapped." He said nonchalantly.

"Where to sir?" Happy asked Tony as he looked through the mirror.

"Take us to the hospital. Please, Happy?" Pepper asked.

"No." Tony said.

"No?" Pepper asked him. "Tony, you have to go to the hospital."

"I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months, there are two thing I want to do; I want an American cheeseburger. And the other-" Tony started.

"That's enough of that." Pepper said.

"Is not what you think. I want you to call a press conference now." Tony finished.

"A press conference? What on earth for?" She asked.

"Hogey, drive. Cheeseburger first." Tony said stubbornly. And with that Happy started to drive.


End file.
